


Cat and Mouse

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Fear Play, M/M, Physical Abuse, Read notes for more warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Spy gets a new toy to play with. Engie gets to add another tick to his list of emotional traumas.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This was like the first writing commission I ever got (I finished it sometime in like September?). I only just remembered now that I should probably post it... That and the fact that I'm around 3 months behind on BB&B oops, but I'm like neck-deep in Detroit: Become Human rn and like head over heels for a character that appears in a single ending for a total of like 10 seconds and has zero lines (you guess who he is, it's not like I already wrote a fic about him). To be fair though, he's my type exactly. Like at least, the way I portray him, he's kinda similar to Spy, so like, I mean, you get the idea. 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE ARE YOUR WARNINGS: It's sorta fearplay. Engie and Spy's physical appearances are pretty exaggerated compared to canon. There's also like... Crying? Spy's a fucking asshole, but we all knew that, and he's like "haha yes time to be an ass and toy with this new Engie lol". So don't say I didn't warn you.

The day had barely begun when Spy had found his newest toy to play with: the enemy Engineer. When they first met, Spy had completely dismissed even interacting with the much shorter man, feeling almost that he was below him. A plump, short, and a  _ laborer _ to boot. But today, he realized as he stood over the Engineer’s bleeding body that this little man was much more intriguing than he originally thought. 

 

It was never a mystery that the Spy had a mean streak several kilometers long. Seeing the look of fear and pain in his enemies’ eyes never ceased to send little sparks of sick enjoyment through his body. Of course, in this battlefield of few moral attachments, he could seek this pleasure as often as he wanted. His enemies were fun to toy with, at least for a little while. Many of those who were taken away from this base were his playthings at some point or another. They couldn’t take it anymore, and had sought escape any way they could. Sad, of course, but Spy knew that it always had to happen eventually. 

 

So it was to his great delight when he saw Engineer cowering in fright, scrambling to escape him, after Spy destroyed the laborer’s little machines and stalked up to him with a knife glinting in his hand. If he wasn’t mistaken, he thought he could even see tears through the tinted lens of those dark goggles that Engineers always wore. A little sob escaped Engineer’s lips as he shrank away, shakily holding his wrench in the Spy’s direction, as if the lump of metal trembling in the air would deter his enemy from approaching. 

 

“Feeble, laborer, feeble,” Spy tutted as he sauntered forward. “Do you  _ really _ think you stand a chance against me?” 

 

“C-Course I do--” Engie cried, brandishing the wrench at Spy. “You best get outta here before--before I introduce this wrench to your head!” Spy just laughed. He stepped in close and easily knocked the wrench from Engineer’s hands. 

 

“I think I’ll be the one doing the threatening, mon petit ingenieur,” he grinned. “I will ask one more time: do you really,  _ really _ think you stand a chance against me?” The Engineer’s lip wobbled as he tried to scoot back even more, but found himself trapped against a wall and the Spy’s knife. There was nowhere else to hide, nowhere to run. He was stuck here, without any hope of being rescued. He knew that even if he were to try and call for help, no one would come. No one would hear. The map was large, and the battle had already moved out of the area. Spy could toy with him for as long as he wanted. The thought sent more terrified tremors through Engie, knowing that his life could very soon become a living nightmare. 

 

“Please--just get this over with!” the much shorter man pleaded, trying to cover himself with his arms. Engie had heard about this Spy’s sadistic side. His teammates had said as much, all while snickering behind his back. Fearful he may be, but an idiot he was not. Yet at this moment, he was pretty sure he was both fearful and an idiot. He should've listened when his teammates told him he would need Pyro’s help and that he shouldn't be alone on the battlefield. Damn his stubbornness and damn his pride. 

 

“Mm…  _ Convince me _ ,” the Spy drawled, his voice lowering to a growl. He had no intention of being convinced to stop his terrorization of his enemy, but it was fun to give them that little sliver of hope. It made their eventual crushing defeat that much sweeter. 

 

“I--” The words became stuck in his throat as Engineer blinked to try and get his watery eyes to focus on Spy. Did he just say what he thought he said? Even though he logically shouldn't believe a word that came out of that snake’s mouth, Engie found himself wishing it were true. 

 

Spy couldn't help but snicker. With one hand, he hauled the shorter man upright, grunting slightly from the exertion. As small as the Engineer was, he weighed a little more than Spy initially expected. Another heave pinned the Engineer against the wall, leaving the poor man’s legs kicking uselessly in the air. Both of his hands quickly darted to grasp the arm that was holding him by the collar, strangling him with the coarse cotton. 

 

With his spare hand, Spy toyed with his knife, tilting his head slightly to watch as the blade flickered entrancingly in the light. He did, however, keep tabs on the Engineer out of the corner of his eye. There was no point in getting this far and letting his prey escape, right? He could see the reflection of his twirling knife glinting against Engineer’s tinted goggles. No doubt the smaller man was watching with morbid fascination the enthralling, clicking movement of the knife as well. 

 

“Beautiful, is it not?” Spy murmured after a moment, turning to leer at Engineer once again. “I certainly think so… Although I believe it’s missing a little something. A little something… Red, perhaps?” Like a striking snake, the blade was suddenly pressed against Engineer’s chest, pressing against the cloth of his uniform shirt, just above the overalls. He audibly gulped and tried to wiggle away, but a twitch of Spy’s eyebrows and a slight pressure of the knife quickly ended that endeavor. With a flick, one of the buttons on Engie’s shirt went flying, exposing a small patch of skin to the mercy of Spy’s blade. A horrified shiver ran down Engie’s spine. Spy couldn’t help but shudder slightly in response. Such a delightful catch. 

 

“Leaving so soon? We cannot have that, can we?” Spy sneered. “I’m having a  _ ball _ . Are you not?” 

 

Engineer didn’t know how to respond to that. Obviously, he wasn’t. Tears continued to prick behind his eyes, the pressure threatening to burst into all out bawling. He shouldn’t be here, he needed to get away--Panic built and built until his chest heaved from his attempts at catching his breath, all while his heart pounded a frantic staccato against his chest. His fingers shook against Spy’s steady hand, and his eyes, hidden behind his thankfully tinted goggles, darted between Spy’s face, the knife now slowly tracing aimless circles on his skin, and the hand holding him up against the wall. Dangling in the air were his useless feet, the toes of his shoes brushing against the floor but unable to achieve solid contact. This was just  _ awful _ . It was the slight pricking sensation of the tip of the knife catching against his skin that jolted Engineer out of his reverie. A gasp that sounded almost like a sob escaped his lips. 

 

Spy grinned wider. A happy accident, that little nick. He had originally intended on dragging this out just a little longer, but this development was also quite good. The wound wasn't nearly deep enough to kill, just enough to cause some mild discomfort. It served as a better fear tactic than a way of killing. He might as try to bleed him out with papercuts. 

 

“Perhaps it’s about time I see your pretty little eyes, mon petit ingenieur,” he purred, the blade retreating just slightly, its tip dyed deep red. Gazing deep into Engie’s near-soulless tinted goggles, Spy tilted his head and considered his options. On one hand, his arm was getting a little tired of holding the Engineer up off of the ground. On the other, having such utter control would be much preferable to letting go of his little toy, which could lead to any number of disastrous outcomes. His eyes narrowed briefly before one desire outweighed the other, and Spy made his decision. 

 

With a rather melodramatic flourish, he dropped the Engineer, leaving the man to stumble as gravity suddenly exerted itself on him. With a grunt, Engie tried to steady himself, his knees giving way beneath him as he tried to force himself onto his feet. He was just off balance, he told himself, not scared out of his wits. See his eyes? Like hell that snake was going to see his ‘pretty little eyes’. Once he got his bearings he’d show that sneaky sonuva gun a piece of his m--

 

Suddenly, the world was all too painful and all too bright as stars exploded in his vision. Viciously, with both hands, Spy had seized Engie by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall. The ground came up to the smaller man’s face far too quickly for his liking, but his arms were too sluggish to attempt to help him. He got a mouthful of dust as his face was introduced rather rudely to the ground. Choking and spluttering, he managed to get one hand under himself in an attempt to scramble upright, but a dull, firm thump in the center of his back quickly put an end to those efforts. The sharp edges of Spy’s shoe dug mercilessly into the soft flesh of Engie’s back. 

 

“Mm… Look at you, lying on the ground, completely at my mercy,” Spy murmured, his eyes glittering menacingly beneath the dark shadow of his brow. With a touch more cruelty, he dug his heel into Engie’s back, earning him a choked yelp as the downed man squirmed and struggled. “The longer I look at you the more I think… You are just so… Plump. Juicy. I could just cut you into pieces and eat you up…” A sneer plastered onto his face, Spy used his foot to trace a line along Engie’s back. “I would start… Right here.” He tapped Engie’s arm. “Start by digging my knife in right here, where it will hurt the most, and feel your flesh give way to my blade. Then…” He paused to think before he used his foot to kick Engie, who landed on his back with a grunt, the air knocked out of him. “Then, I would draw nice, pretty lines down your body, and watch as you squirm and scream for help. But no one will come… And I will be allowed to have my fun with you.” A soft whimper escaped Engie’s lips as he finally caught his breath again. Frozen against the ground, he didn’t know what to do but listen. There was no escaping. The tears were coming fast and hard now, blurring his vision and welling up at the bottom of his goggles. His hands--and indeed, his whole body--shook so much that he wouldn’t be able to defend himself even if he were to force himself into moving. From behind the tinted glass of his goggles, he gazed fearfully into the icy blue of Spy’s eyes. 

 

“And perhaps…” Spy hummed thoughtfully, dragging his knife down to Engie’s soft, vulnerable stomach. “I would most definitely take my time here… I would  _ relish _ each and every second of my blade sinking into your soft belly…” To accentuate his point, Spy pressed his knife a little deeper against Engie’s belly, not enough to cut through the pitifully thin cloth defending it, but enough for emphasis. The blade, formerly cold, had warmed from such consistent contact against Engie’s trembling body. 

 

A hiccupping sob worked its way out of Engie’s throat, the man unable to hold them back any longer. Spy sighed in delight. Such a wonderful reaction. 

 

“But for the grand finale, just when I have pushed you to your limit…” Spy suddenly grabbed Engie by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet, all in one smooth movement. His knife, no longer pressing against Engie’s belly, was now aimed just over his heart. “I will oh so carefully gouge out every. Single. Bit. Of your insides… And display them for you to see.” Perhaps a  _ little _ melodramatic, but the wicked grin on Spy’s face hopefully pushed the point home. “Starting with all your softest parts… And ending with your heart.”

 

Engie let out another tiny sob, choking on tears both shed and unshed. “P-please--don’t--d-don’t--” the words stammered from his lips, unable to cobble together into a coherent sentence. 

 

Finally, silence descended, save for the blubbering pleas still streaming, ragged and raw, from Engie’s lips. With great care, Spy set Engie back down on his feet. A series of mechanical clicks, and the knife disappeared into his pocket. Almost too gently, he lifted the goggles from Engie’s face, letting the tears fall free. 

 

Engie’s head spun and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and ease the blinding pain of the light that suddenly seemed to pierce his world. 

 

“That’s better…” Spy murmured. If this were any other situation, and if Spy were any other man, his voice may have even sounded genuine. Soft. But here... It was anything but. “Perhaps I was a little too rough… That was just a little hello, to welcome you here… Mon petit souris.” With that, Spy activated his cloak and disappeared into thin air, leaving Engie to quietly tremble and pull his limbs close to himself, trying to process what had just happened to him. 


End file.
